Restored High Keep Guildhall
If you are a new or returning player who is unfamiliar with the purpose and value of guild halls, see the main Guild Halls page, which also includes example images of the standard guild halls. Overview There are two versions of this guild hall. The hall was introduced in 2014 to give guilds a new goal to attain together and, since the prior halls are (now) nominal in both status and coin cost for most guilds, to make that goal one that takes time and group effort to achieve. Read below to learn how to unlock access to this hall in either style. These halls can have Guild Hall Amenities just like the standard guild halls. This guild hall can be purchased in two locations: off the docks of Antonica or The Commonlands. (If the hall has been purchased already, you will need to choose the dock at which it was purchased to enter.) To access the hall for purchase after unlocking it or to enter it if your guild has one of the two styles, click the left Mariner's Bell on either the Antonica or Commonlands docks. How the Halls Differ from Standard Halls Unlike other guild halls that only require that a guild attain a specific level and raise the needed status and coin to purchase, this hall is "unlocked" with guild achievements. In short, the guild must get enough "deeds" to complete the achievement and "unlock" the hall for purchase. :The deeds are auto-consumed and not a status trinket like Blackened Iron Relics. The two hall styles and process to unlock both are described below. Hall Styles and Sizes While the hall in the Commands is themed to match Freeport's "evil" alignment and the Antonica hall to match Qeynos' "good" alignment, there is only one style for this hall. It mimics the heroic High Keep zone introduced with the High Keep: The Bloodless Incursion Timeline. The hall was introduced in 2014. Like other guild halls there are different sizes and layouts (floor plans) based on their varying tiers (abbreviated as T). The two types of High Keep Guild Halls: a T2 version (large) and T3 (huge) version. As of 2015 there is no T1 version of this hall. Those considering purchasing this hall for their guild can tour them first by: #Go to the Antonica or Commonlands dock #Face the Mariner's Bell on your left #R click the bell #Choose Tour from the options that open #Choose either the T2 or T3 version of the hall from the list to enter :If you tour the hall with more than one guild member, each will be in their own instance. Because the T2 and T3 halls are identical to the T2 and T3 halls in both of the locations, it does not matter which dock you use to tour. In other words, if it is easier to get to Antonica to tour, chose that location. You can still travel to Commonlands to buy the hall of your choice if that location is chosen by the guild. There are no maps for guild halls, so instead a bulleted list of general differences between the two follows in the section below the gallery. On entering both halls have a huge entry room with a large ramp as seen in the image gallery. T3-restored-highkeep-guild-hall.jpg|Both the T2 and T2 halls have this entry. T3-restored-highkeep-guild-hall-library.jpg|The T3-only library room T2-restored-highkeep-guild-hall.jpg|An example of the room styles in general T2 Style *Large but lacks an outdoor courtyard area and the "basement" seen in other T2 and T3 halls. *The ramp in the entrance area leads to two generously sized balconies that overlook the entrance area *Behind the ramp/balconies is a network of smaller rooms :See a player-made video tour of the T2 hall. T3 Style *Huge but also lacks an outdoor area and basement. For example, it has two (upper) floors. *One of the upper floors has a similar layout to the T2 halls a network of smaller rooms *The other upper floor has a huge library How to Obtain Before the guild leader/s can buy the hall for the guild, the guild can work as a team to get enough Restored High Keep Guildhall Deeds. *'Tier 2 (T2):' the achievement requires a guild obtain 7500 Restored High Keep Guildhall Deeds. *'Tier 3 (T3)' the achievement requires a guild obtain 10000 Restored High Keep Guildhall Deeds. While the quantity may seem high, this hall was intended to be an achievement attained by an entire guild, over time. Luckily, there are multiple ways to get these. One means is strictly by adventure, while the other is by means of tradeskills. This allows all guild members to contribute to gathering the needed number to unlock the hall. Obtaining Deeds with Adventure The item, Shattered High Keep Heartstone, needed to make the deeds can be found only within the High Keep instance, High Keep: The Bloodless Incursion (Contested). They are possible be loot found in chests from both named or regular monsters. Daily quests in High Keep: :The Bloodless Incursion award 2 Restored High Keep Guildhall Deeds each. :High Keep Carnage Achievements (to kill a set of Monsters in High Keep: The Bloodless Incursion) award 5 Restored High Keep Guildhall Deeds each: *High Keep Carnage: Grulk, Thrott and Skurge *High Keep Carnage: Horrot, Parvazt, and Chaperon of Nightmares *High Keep Carnage: The Bloodpack and Akur the Great Con *High Keep Carnage: Tongusk, Gnawbone and Razzak *High Keep Carnage: Tunnelgorger and Tremorax *High Keep Carnage: Vendeen, Brog and The War Committee *High Keep Carnage: Z'Kara, Zhakull, Xothox and Zothoz Obtaining with Tradeskill Level 30 and above crafters may research the recipe to convert a Shattered High Keep Heartstone into a Restored High Keep Guildhall Deed. The shattered heartsones are tradeable, which means those who craft can also buy them from the broker if they choose to do so. Other Info Player Luperza wrote a guide to unlocking the achievement to buy this hall in a post on the official forums. Category:Housing Category:Guild General Achievements Category:Guild Hall Achievements